A Simple Soul: An Alliance Between Worlds?
by Sassy Peacock
Summary: The universes of RWBY and Soul Eater are somehow connected. While on a mission, Maka and Soul happen to stumble upon a gateway that takes them into Remnant. And thus, two worlds are introduced to one another. Or is it possible that somebody already knew of the existence of another world? Takes place before Volume 3 and in the middle of Soul Eater. Also no shipping. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**This is just the prologue so just in case anybody was wondering the chapters following will definitely be much longer than this!**

 _A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

 _For as long as our existence, there have been two worlds: Remnant and Earth, each a dwelling for mankind. Both are quite different from one another, from their cultures to their governments. However there is one noticeable similarity that strikes out between these two worlds. The individuals of mankind from Remnant and Earth alike are strong-willed, determined, and most importantly, unified. When in doubt, they can be lifted up with hope and accomplish things once thought could never be done._

 _For ages, these worlds have been connected somehow for reasons unknown. Through this connection, it is possible to travel from one world to the other, if he or she knows where to look. Unfortunately, very few even know of the existence of both worlds, or the bridges between them. For together, they could lead mankind to an era of great peace, or an era of terrible war…._


	2. The Beginning

Lights flickered in Maka's eyes. What happened? The last thing she remembered was hunting down a small band of thieves and assassins with her weapon-

"Soul!" With all her might, Maka slowly stood up.

"Soul!" The young meister squinted her eyes. Her vision was hazed and it was difficult to see. Blindly, Maka trudged on. As her vision began to clear, a faint figure could be seen in the distance.

"...Soul?"

"Maka." The figure answered. Maka gasped and picked up the pace. Her legs were unbelievably weak, and her running was extremely discoordinated, but she didn't care.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Maka, she stopped to see Soul standing right in front of her. But something was off about him. His hair was disheveled, his stance was weak, and he wore a blank expression, staring off into space.

Maka tried to step forward, but she could no longer move. She wanted to cry out to her weapon, but she appeared to have lost her ability to speak as well. And that's when she saw them-those burning red eyes. A shadowy monster came up, unlike anything she had ever seen before. Its features resembled that of a very enormous wolf, bearing large white spikes and a mask on its face like some sort of armor. The creature snarled, revealing its large deadly teeth.

Fear lunged into Maka's heart. She was practically seething with a dread that she had never felt so greatly. It was like that jolting feeling you get for a split second when somebody decides to stand behind a corner and jump out at you, only it doesn't go away, the feeling just linger inside. Maka's heartbeat was racing, her breathing became unsteady, and her whole body was shaking.

The monster slowly creeped behind Soul. The boy didn't even flinch. Maka's mind panicked. She desperately tried multiple times to call out to Soul or run over to him, but it was all in vain. The beast was now only a few feet away from him, and it bent down, preparing to strike. Tears welled up in the poor girl's eyes.

"Maka, help!" Soul cried out, his glassy-eyed stare still remaining. There was nothing she could do. It was like watching somebody die in a tragic film as the monster sliced straight through Soul with its claws. She tried to shut her eyes to cover up the bloody sight, but it was no use. Maka was forced to watch as the creature devoured her friend.

 _I wasn't able to help Soul…._ She thought to herself. _I wasn't able to save him. He's dead and it's because of me. It's all my fault._

"Mm...sorry." Maka groaned. Her eyes shuttered.

 _So it was all a dream? Soul really isn't dead?_ She thought. Her head hurt. However, she did seem to be resting on a very soft mattress, along with a very comfortable pillow. Where on earth was she? Suddenly, she heard the creaking of a door nearby, followed by some voices:

"How is she?" said a woman's voice. It was smooth and almost motherly in a way.

"Her wounds are almost done healing," answered the voice of a woman who sounded much older, "But she still hasn't woken yet."

"Alright then. If you're having trouble with anything, come get me, okay?"

"I'll be fine on my own, love."

"Okay then. Thanks again, Nana; I don't know what this village would do without you."

"They'd die is what'd happen!"

The woman chuckled. "I'll be in the room next door with the boy." The door shut, and footsteps walked away.

The room next door with the boy? Could they be talking about Soul? Maka had to go over there and see him! With heavy grunts, she tried to get herself up. Her muscles felt so sore she could barely even lift herself an inch.

"Ugh!" Maka gasped with exhaustion and flopped back onto the bed she was laying in.

"Had enough resting, have you?" To the right of Maka was the old woman-Nana-that she heard talking. She looked to be somewhere in her seventies, with a large nose, crinkled face, and greyed hair swirling atop of her head.

"Where's Soul?" Maka asked.

"You mean the white-haired fellow? Crimson's lookin' after 'im."

"I have to go make sure he's okay!" She once more strained to get up, only to be stopped by Nana.

"Easy now. You're still healin', you know. The lad's okay, I promise." she reassured her.

With a heavy sigh, Maka relaxed herself. There was no point in going to see Soul if she could barely even move in the first place. To keep her mind from worrying, she decided to look around the room she was in. Unfortunately, there didn't really seem to be anything to look at. It was just a small, empty room. The only thing in there was the mattress on the ground that Maka was laying in. The walls and floors were entirely made out of wood, so Maka assumed that she was in a cabin of some sort. A lamp hung from the center of the ceiling providing light, as there were no windows.

"Where am I?" Maka asked.

"Huh?" Nana turned her head towards the girl.

"Where am I?" she repeated.

"Oh. I was wonderin' when you were gonna ask that." Nana paused for a few seconds. "All you need to know right now is that you and your friend are safe."

"But-"

"Don't worry your head about it, love. Just get some rest for now. We'll answer any questions you have tomorrow-I promise." Nana walked away to exit the room. Before she left, she turned to Maka and said, "If you need anything just call me. I'll be there." The door shut, and Maka was alone in the room.

The young girl tried to sleep, but the questions inside her head kept her awake. Was Soul okay? How did they get here? Where was this place, anyways?

In a moment of clarity, Maka's memories began to seep back into her. Every instant replayed itself like a movie. Their mission. The cave. The sudden fall. She closed her eyes as it all came in.


End file.
